the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sai Mai Chang
Sai Mai Chang was a female human from The Alliance in service of Star Command. She first appeared in The Birth of a Starship. She is originally from the Core Worlds, close to Orsimo. Before joining the ScSS Seraphic she served aboard the ScSS Yawar Waqaq Inka. She speaks Amglish and Cantonese The Birth of a Starship In late 328AE she came aboard the ScSS Seraphic as an Ensign to serve as a Night Watch Chief Security Officer. She was on the bridge in December 328AE when the Seraphic went out for its first series of tests flights. She is considered young and enthusiastic, but her administration skills are raw and often feel rushed. Screaming Into The Night She engages in an on-again off-again sexual relationship with Jovan Johnson very quickly. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire In Ques 329AE she finds out she is pregnant with Jovan Johnson's child. They agree to share custody but do not rekindle their relationship. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE she is on the bridge during the evacuation of Sor Lois. She works the tactical console alongside Tippu Ahluwalia duing The Battle of Whereev Mellon. She is awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois for her actions in The Battle of Whereev Mellon. The Mists In Rabcyella 329AE she is ordered to the shelters by Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad rather than man the bridge during a battle situation because she is pregnant. Eulogies In Erya 329AE she is three months pregnant and is still not showing, but has nevertheless been barred from helping in the external work of repairing the ScSS Seraphic. She shares banter with Jaxa, Son of Jaxo about Deyman Volosovich's relationship with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. She has a one day try-out as Third Officer whilst Commander Xandos P Orthopolis is at Ku (planet). Although she is growing as an officer she lacks battle experience and cannot get it whilst pregnant. Duquam (book) In Syropha 329AE she works on the bridge and gives Phlevenna Reh’Cima’Olliklexia her blessing to chase Jovan Johnson. The next day she and Jovan Johnson have a scan on their child and she finds she is having a son. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE she is on the bridge when she pulls up an unusual message marked for Deyman Volosovich, who has already left the ship. She realizes this has been specifically sent here, and is a secret message from Xandos P Orthopolis about the imminent invasion of Project Olvikan. She informs Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. Upon arriving at Sor Lois she is removed from the bridge, being five months pregnant and having been on duty for longer than her allocated shift she needs the rest. Awards Golden Tear of Sor Lois - Awarded in Ques 329AE for her actions during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. Personality Sai Mai is feisty and argumentative, but can be sweet and endearing. Willing to go the extra mile to prove herself she is seen as a young officer on her way up, but who has to prove herself. She supports Inter Omoa FC. Physical Appearance She is short, had brown eyes and dark hair. Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:ScSS Yawar Waqaq Inka Crew Category:ScSS Seraphic Security Department